prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Mixed Match Challenge - Season 1
WWE Mixed Match Challenge - Season 1 was a professional wrestling Internet television series and tournament produced by WWE, where all matches are mixed tag team matches. The teams, which are made up of both male and female wrestlers, compete for the chance to give $100,000 to a charity of their choice. The tournament comprises various matches, that result from scripted storylines and have predetermined results. The 12 episode series premiered on January 16, 2018 on Facebook Watch. Each episode is 25 minutes, and features one match. The show fills WWE's 10:00pm Eastern time slot previously held by 205 Live. Following the show's premiere, 205 Live began to air at 10:20pm ET. During the second episode, Kurt Angle and Daniel Bryan announced that the first week of Mixed Match Challenge received 35 million total engagements. Teams The show consists of teams from both the Raw and SmackDown brands, as picked by their respective general managers, Kurt Angle and Daniel Bryan. Enzo Amore was originally supposed to take part, but was replaced with Apollo after catching the flu. Samoa Joe was originally Bayley's tag team partner, after winning a fan vote, but was injured and replaced by Elias, who finished second in the fan vote. On January 28, 2018, it was announced that Alicia Fox suffered a broken tailbone and was not expected to be cleared for at least a few months. She was replaced by Mandy Rose. : – Raw : – SmackDown Bracket The full tournament bracket was revealed on January 11, 2018 on WWE.com. In the semi-finals, fans will be able to vote for an eliminated team to give them a second chance to re-enter the tournament. | RD2=Quarter-finals | RD3=Semi-finals | RD4=Final | RD1-seed01=''' Raw ' | RD1-team01='Finn Bálor and Sasha Banks' | RD1-score01=Sub | RD1-seed02=' SmackDown ' | RD1-team02=Shinsuke Nakamura and Natalya | RD1-score02=12:48 | RD1-seed03=' Raw ' | RD1-team03='The Miz and Asuka' | RD1-score03=Sub | RD1-seed04=' SmackDown ' | RD1-team04=Big E and Carmella | RD1-score04=9:49 | RD1-seed05=' Raw ' | RD1-team05='Braun Strowman and Alexa Bliss' | RD1-score05=Pin | RD1-seed06=' SmackDown ' | RD1-team06=Sami Zayn and Becky Lynch | RD1-score06=11:15 | RD1-seed07=' Raw ' | RD1-team07=Goldust and Mandy Rose* | RD1-score07=10:14 | RD1-seed08=' SmackDown ' | RD1-team08='Jimmy Uso and Naomi* | RD1-score08=Pin | RD1-seed09= Raw ' | RD1-team09=Elias and Bayley | RD1-score09=9:38 | RD1-seed10=' SmackDown ' | RD1-team10='Rusev and Lana' | RD1-score10=Pin | RD1-seed11=' Raw ' | RD1-team11=Apollo and Nia Jax | RD1-score11=10:39 | RD1-seed12=' SmackDown ' | RD1-team12='Bobby Roode and Charlotte Flair' | RD1-score12=Pin | RD2-seed01=' Raw ' | RD2-team01=Finn Bálor and Sasha Banks | RD2-score01=12:45 | RD2-seed02=' Raw ' | RD2-team02='The Miz and Asuka''' | RD2-score02=Pin | RD2-seed03=''' Raw ' | RD2-team03='Braun Strowman and Alexa Bliss''' | RD2-score03=10:35 | RD2-seed04=''' SmackDown ' | RD2-team04=Jimmy Uso and Naomi | RD2-score04=Pin | RD2-seed05=' SmackDown ' | RD2-team05=Rusev and Lana | RD2-score05=11:02 | RD2-seed06=' SmackDown ' | RD2-team06='Bobby Roode and Charlotte Flair''' | RD2-score06=Pin | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01='The Miz and Asuka' | RD3-score01=11:20 | RD3-seed02=''' Raw ' | RD3-team02=Braun Strowman and Alexa Bliss | RD3-score02=Sub | RD3-seed03=' SmackDown ' | RD3-team03='Bobby Roode and Becky Lynch**''' | RD3-score03=11:35 | RD3-seed04=''' Raw (Fan Vote)' | RD3-team04=Finn Bálor and Sasha Banks | RD3-score04=Pin | RD4-seed01=' Raw ' | RD4-team01='The Miz and Asuka''' | RD4-score01=13:00 | RD4-seed02=''' SmackDown ''' | RD4-team02=Bobby Roode and Charlotte Flair | RD4-score02=Pin }} (*) - The match had Daniel Bryan serving as guest referee from winning a poll. (**) - Becky Lynch replaced Charlotte Flair for this match after Flair had dental surgery. Broadcast team Team images Apollo & Nia Jax.jpg|Apollo & Nia Jax Big E & Carmella.jpg|Big E & Carmella Bobby Roode & Charlotte Flair.jpg|Bobby Roode & Charlotte Flair Braun Strowman & Alexa Bliss.jpg|Braun Strowman & Alexa Bliss Elias & Bayley.jpg|Elias & Bayley Finn Bálor & Sasha Banks.jpg|Finn Balor & Sasha Banks Goldust & Mandy Rose.jpg|Goldust & Mandy Rose Jimmy Uso & Naomi.2.jpg|Jimmy Uso & Naomi Rusev & Lana.jpg|Ravishing Rusev Day Sami Zayn & Becky Lynch.jpg|The Ginger Snaps Shinsuke Nakamura & Natalya.jpg|Shinsuke Nakamura & Natalya The Miz & Asuka.jpg|Awe-Ska Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge